The Dude and I
by Just-Some-Girl105
Summary: A new girl arrives in the mall, and Jude looks like he's falling for her. But what will Caitlin think? mild JudeCaitlin but moreso Judeother character


"Wheeeeee!" Caitlin exclaimed as she whizzed through the food court. Jude ran alongside her, monitoring her ride on his precious skateboard.

"They have so much chemistry; I don't know why they haven't hooked up yet." Wyatt said to the group.

"Jude's just too dumb to notice." Nikki joked.

The group laughed along.

Suddenly, Caitlin was hurled through the air above the other's heads, shrieking.

"Come back, Caitlin! Fly the OTHER way!" Jude yelled, running after her.

Caitlin was coming to a crash landing onto an innocent bystander, who was carrying a cup of hot ramen.

Caitlin's platinum blonde head targeted the girl in the stomach, and she let out an "off" as she fell to the ground. Both girls landed in a tangled mess on the floor of the mall.

The victim of Caitlin's fall was captive in hysteric laughter, as Caitlin apologized profusely. The girl got up, and offered a hand to Caitlin. She took it, and they both took to different task to making themselves presentable again.

The girl adjusted her glasses, and flipped her chest-length curly black hair upside down, and it instantly smoothed.

The girl offered her hand again, this time to shake with Caitlin.

"Hi! I'm Ava, nice landing technique, by the way."

Caitlin shook the girl's hand.

"I'm Caitlin, and thanks."

At that moment, Jude ran over to the two girls, hoping to help his crush with any injuries.

His intended act, however, backfired when he slipped on the spilled ramen, careening smack into Ava.

Ava went down again, laughing.

"Twice in 5 minutes,"she said." It's a new record!"

Jude had landed awkwardly on top of her, but he didn't make such a quick move to get back up again.

Noticing who had landed on her

"Nice to meet you too!"

"Chyaa, sorry bout that, dudette..."

"Did you just seriously use the word 'dudette'?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Never mind, um, what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't, dude, and it's Jude."

"That rhymed."

"Cool, I'm like a poet"

"Not really"

By this time, the gang had made their way over to the site of the accident.

"Nice one, Caitlin!" Nikki laughed.

"You okay?" Jonesy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Caitlin and Ava responded in unison.

Both girls giggled.

"So who're all you guys?"

"That's Nikki, Wyatt, Jonesy, Jen, and I believe that you've met me and Caitlin." Jude answered.

"Do you all work here?"

"Yepp."

The teens rattled off each of their jobs.

"Khaki Hell…"Nikki replied.

"The Lemon" Caitlin responded

"Stick Its!" Jude exclaimed

"Penalty Box" Jen

"Record Store... (Lol I'm new to the show, where the hell does Wyatt work?)"Wyatt retorted.

"Cant' hold down a job." Jonesy riposted, embarrassed.

"Me neither. I used to work in the Galleria, but I ran out of stores to get fired from, so now I'm here, and I work at the Arcade."

"I've never seen you there before" Jude parried. "And I, like, live there."

"I start today!"

"Cool. Maybe I'll see you?"

"Maybe" Ava replied, blushing.

Jonesy and Wyatt exchanged worried glances, both noticing the girl's attraction to Jude.

"So, Ava, was it? Do you have a boyfriend?" Jonesy asked her, trying to get out of an awkward situation.

"Um, no, but I've seen a few guys I might like to introduce myself to." Ava responded, looking straight at Jude.

This time, however, it was Caitlin who noticed just _who _Ava wanted to introduce herself to, so she took action.

"I could introduce you to some guys, if you want," she said sweetly. "Jude, honey, that is if _you _don't mind."

"What?" Jude, as usual hadn't picked up on the whole "crush" thing, and had been staring off into space. "Why did you call me 'honey'?"

"Why _wouldn't_ I call you 'honey'?"

An akward silence followed, featuring Ava looking puzzled between Caitling and Jude, Wyatt staring at Ava, and Jen, Jonesy, and Nikki looking around the rest, trying to figure out what the heck just happened.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())((Awkward Silence))(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

"Well, I have to get-"

"My breaks almost-"

"I'll be seeing you guys-"

"I gotta go-"

This all broke the silence, and also sent four members of the group walking in separate directions, all leaving only Jonesy and Nikki behind at the table.

"What the hell was all that about?" Jonesy asked.

"I have no idea…"

More to come…

I had to stop early, so I figured I would put this up for now.

More tomorrow!

Btb...Do you guys like the name Ava?


End file.
